Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, and more particularly to an LCD panel and an LCD device.
Description of Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, an existing LCD panel includes a first substrate 10 and a second substrate 20, and the second substrate 20 comprises a plurality of black matrices 22 and a second common electrode 23. The black matrices 101 which correspond to a data line are illustrated in FIG. 1, and for example, the first substrate 10 is a COA (Color Filter on Array) substrate, which is a color filter film produced on an array substrate. The first substrate 10 includes a base substrate 11; a first metal layer 12 disposed on the base substrate 11 includes a gate, a scan line, and a first common electrode. A portion of a first insulating layer 13 is disposed on the first metal layer 12 for isolating the first metal layer 12 and the active layer 14. A portion of an active layer 14 is disposed on the first insulating layer 13 for forming a channel. A second metal layer 15 disposed on the active layer 14 includes a source, a drain electrode, and a data line 151. A second insulating layer 16 is disposed on the second metal layer 15 for isolating the second metal layer 15 and a color barrier layer 17. The color barrier layer 17 disposed on the second insulating layer 16 includes a plurality of color resist films (such as a red color film 171, a green color film 172, a blue color film 173), and there is a through-hole 18 formed in the color barrier layer 17. A portion of a first transparent conductive layer 19 disposed on the color barrier layer 17 includes pixel electrodes, and the first transparent conductive layer 19 is connected with the second metal layer 15 by the through-hole 18.
In the fabrication process, an overlapping region between two adjacent color resist films disposed above the data line 151 is present, and a non-uniform electric field is caused by an uneven surface of the color barrier layer. Consequently, liquid crystal molecules on the overlapping region deflect irregularly due to the overlapping region which is relatively large and cannot be completely shielded by the data line alone. To prevent this situation from occurring, a position corresponding to the overlapping region is required to be shielded by using the black matrices, thereby sacrificing a large portion of an aperture ratio. Furthermore, a coupling capacitance between a scan line and a pixel electrode is generated since the voltage fluctuation of a scanning line is relatively large. Thus, the electric field around the overlapping region is influenced and thereby light leakage occurs. Accordingly, it is necessary to arrange a black matrix on the position corresponding to the scanning line. As such, the aperture ratio will be further reduced.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an LCD panel and an LCD device in order to solve the existing problem of the prior art.